SCP-5002 Mistress of Murder
by Nyx Crepsley
Summary: A new SCP has been discovered. (Foundation Docs included) Is this SCP too much for even the Foundation to handle? Who or What is the Mistress and how will she react to being imprisoned by the agency... or can she and her children be contained at all? More so... what is the relationship between her and the other SCPS? (M for later chapters)


This story is not entirely mine. This is a colab writing piece between myself and Mr. Evan Dollarhide who can be found on both twitter and YouTube. (links in my profile) An

y addition chapters may also include other SCPs that are also not mine. Such as 049, 035 and maybe a few others. Now as to why post it here and not on the SCP wiki or other sites? Because I am chicken shit. I am by far too nervous to post it there and possibly see my worst fear come to life... Ergo seeing others rip all this apart... But I do need feed back from a broader community. And its given me ideas for fanfics and such so here it will be posted.

If you all like it, I will link you all to my YouTube channel so that you may all hear the characters in the creepy-pasta as an SCP. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and am one of 2 writers of this SCP styled fic. I make no money.

* * *

 **Item: SCP-5002 - Mistress of Murder**

 **Object Class: Keter**

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5002, SCP-5002-4a-f and SCP-5002-5 currently have no means of containment. D-class personnel, preferably instances of SCP-5002-5, should regularly be sent in at scheduled times into SCP-5002-3 to prevent the event of SCP-5002 appearing in our realm.

SCP-5002-2 must be kept in a safe with at least an electronic biometric lock and a functioning internal pressure sensor at all times, access must be restricted to authorized testing and sacrifices only. Any personnel who gains unauthorized access to SCP-5002-2 must be treated as instances of SCP-5002-5 and incarcerated. SCP-5002-2's presence must be visually confirmed at least once every hour by the lead officer of whichever Foundation facility it is currently located. Should SCP-5002-2 disappear, an automatic alert must be sent out to all Foundation sites to be on the lookout for its whereabouts, it must be located as soon as possible, and armed Foundation personnel must be dispatched to retrieve the item, using lethal force if necessary, and apprehend all individuals who have used SCP-5002-2.

SCP-5002 and instances of SCP-5002-4, as well as other entities contained in SCP-5002-3, exhibit enhanced longevity, speed, strength, the ability to influence human behavior and even to alter reality to an unknown extent. All must be considered extremely dangerous, SCP-5002 and SCP-5002-4a most so.

SCP-5002-3 must be monitored at all times of the day and year. Visitors must be apprehended, administered mild amnestic, and deposited near their place of origin.

 **Description** : SCP-5002 is an entity appearing either as a tall Caucasian female in a black gothic-style dress, dark red hair, and green eyes that appear to constantly bleed or as a large, pitch-black quadruped similar in appearance to a serpentine creature. Whichever form is the subject's "true" form is unknown. Subject exhibits sapience, full autonomy, and even inspiration or interests in human literature, most notably Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland." While not immediately hostile in most cases, SCP-5002 is known to be incredibly dangerous and hostile if provoked. This entity is noted to have a number of offspring of which it is highly protective, maintaining a semblance of a family structure. SCP-5002 seems to sustain itself by consuming humans, so scheduled sacrifices of either D-class personnel or instances of SCP-5002-5 must be facilitated to prevent their entrance into our world, an event projected to be a potential XK-class end-of-the-world scenario, until such a time as when all instances of SCP-5002 can be successfully contained by foundation personnel

 **Item: SCP-5002-2: The Tome**

 **Object Class: Euclid**

SCP-5002-2 is an aging book about the size of the Gutenberg Bible, seemingly written in an unknown language that appears different depending on the observer but can be read by anyone who displays basic reading and comprehension skills regardless of their learned language. It weighs approximately 6.5 kilograms, the cover and pages are made of leather and parchment respectively, and it is secured shut by small metal clasps. SCP-5002-2 has been observed to disappear at random from the facility at where it is kept at the time despite all efforts to secure it (see test notes). The book has been noted to most commonly resurface in highly populated areas, so all facilities near or in capital cities or major industrial centers should be on the lookout should it go missing.

When opened, SCP-5002-2 contains a set of lengthy but somewhat vague instructions that will lead the reader to the location of SCP-5002 within SCP-5002-3. While the object does not exhibit any control over its readers, anyone heaving read from SCP-5002-2 must be regarded a security threat capable of spreading knowledge of SCP-5002, be classified as an instance of SCP-5002-5 and should be apprehended if located. Outside of testing and scheduled sacrifices, use of SCP-5002-2 is strictly forbidden.

 **Item: SCP- 5002-3 The Grove**

 **Object Class: Keter**

SCP-5002-3 is a series of locations leading to SCP-5002's present location, entered via a grove of trees that will be formed by the overlap of three separate forests or wildlife reserves. This area's anomalous properties become apparent upon entering the grove, where one will find several points of interest that cannot be viewed from outside, including a hillside, a cemetery, a hollowed tree, and a distinct dirt path. Deeper within are locations that, as of yet, cannot be explored by Foundation personnel without further provoking SCP-5002. SCP-5002-3 location has moved over time, seemingly attempting to keep a certain distance within a number of heavily populated areas.

 **Item: SCP-5002-4a - Nathan**

 **Object Class: Keter**

SCP-5002-4a is an entity appearing as a young adolescent male humanoid with black hair, cracked porcelain skin, a wide smile, and red eyes identified as the oldest of SCP-5002's offspring. It is immediately hostile and extremely dangerous, so it should be avoided at all costs. While it is confirmed to be the oldest of SCP-5002's offspring, SCP-5002-4a seems fully autonomous of and may even exhibit hostility toward its mother.

 **Item: SCP-5002-4b - Julian**

 **Object Class: Euclid (pending reclassification as Keter)**

SCP-5002-4b is an entity that appears as a young adult humanoid Caucasian male with fair features identify itself as "Julian." Seemingly not hostile but reserved, it is SCP-5002's second born.

 **Item: SCP-5002-4c - Bella**

 **Object Class: Keter**

SCP-5002-4c is an entity appearing as a young child-like Caucasian humanoid female with blond hair, white eyes, wearing a green dress and a pink rose in its hair identified as "Bella," the youngest of SCP-5002's offspring. If provoked, the subject will become dangerously hostile and anything more than basic interaction should be avoided.

 **Item: SCP-5002-4d - Morgan**

 **Object Class: Euclid**

This entity appears as a young Caucasian female with dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a purple and black dress, and is SCP-5002-4c's fraternal twin. Of its siblings, SCP-5002-4d is the least encountered and is rarely seen outside. If engages SCP is quiet and seemingly not hostile, but will become dangerous with provocation. The other sibling SCPs may become particularly hostile and dangerous if the subject is seen as a threat to SCP.

 **Item: SCP-5002-4e: Charlie**

 **Object Class: Euclid**

This entity appears as a well-dressed young humanoid male child with a disfigured face including a stitched smile, luminescent, heterochromatic eyes which will introduce itself as "Charlie," SCP-5002's youngest male offspring. While very friendly and childlike SCP-5002-4e may attempt to remove the subject's eyes if provoked. SCP-5002 is noted to be most protective of SCP-5002-4e, so care must be taken to not act hostile towards it.

SCP-5002-4e will always be accompanied and monitored by at least one other instance of SCP-5002-4 (excluding SCP-5002-4a) or by SCP-5002 itself. Extreme caution must be exercised as any action perceived to endanger or be hostile towards SCP-5002-4e will cause its present guardian/s to become extremely hostile.

 **Item: SCP-5002-4f- Priest**

 **Object Class: Euclid**

This entity appears as a humanoid adult male with brown hair, an eye patch and dressed in priest attire corresponding to the early Renaissance era. Interacting with this entity will yield little dialogue, but it will refer to itself simply as "Priest."

 **Item: SCP-5002-5 - Tim Tam the Witness**

 **Object Class Euclid**

This entity appears as a tall humanoid adult male with albino features, an abnormally wide smile exposing shark-like teeth (indicating either repairs or modifications to its facial features), and black sclera wearing all-black clothing. SCP-5002-5 is of great importance to the Foundation due both to its intimate knowledge of SCP-5002 as a whole and its ability to freely traverse from within SCP-5002-3 and our reality. It is confirmed that SCP-5002-5 itself created SCP-5002-2, and as such will make modifications to it as necessary. This entity has explained that it was once a human but underwent modifications including longevity similar to SCP-5002 and SCP-5002-4.

SCP-5002-5 is not openly hostile in most cases and will often speak cordially with persons it encounters, but it exhibits a wide swing of personality changes from lucid and amiable to criminally insane and incoherent. While sapient, whether or not it is autonomous from SCP-5002 itself is unknown, as it is noted to always obey SCP-5002's commands without hesitation.

* * *

 **Document SCP-5002-001: Contents of Book**

SCP-5002-2 was brought to the attention of the Foundation in 2002 and was located in the home of the recently deceased (blank-). The home was cleaned out by (blank's)'s next of kin and SCP-5002-2 was found amongst the clutter. Its strange anomalies were noticed by the family soon after when SCP-5002-2 started to appear in different locations around the homes of the family despite it being secured by various means, including being put in the family's storage unit, roughly (blank) kilometers away. Local authorities soon became involved and took the item into their custody only for implanted Foundation agents to soon after report it after encountering its anomalous properties.

SCP-5002-2 was originally thought to be the main and possibly only SCP but was soon discovered to only be one small part of a much larger anomaly.

Reading and following the instructions within SCP-5002-2 lead to SCP-5002-3, described as a grove of trees formed by the overlap point of three forests. According to SCP-5002-2, SCP-5002-3 will move to a random location if given an official name and owned as property by one or more individuals, and thus currently exists in an unowned but monitored section of wilderness in the -, United States of America. The forests are observed to be unnaturally quiet and contain few forms of wildlife although birds can be heard.

Should one proceed to this location, they are then instructed to locate SCP-5002-3a, described as a hollow tree where a small red sweater can be seen hanging from one of its branches. The item of clothing is observed to always be fluttering in the breeze, regardless of a present absence of wind. The subject is then instructed to follow a dirt path that starts at the tree, passing beneath the sweater, which inexplicably will begin to drop small brown wolf-spiders onto the subject which must take care to avoid them. The spider bites have not been documented to be lethal but can cause severe pain.

Following the instructions further will lead the subject to SCP-5002-3b, described as a small abandoned cemetery populated by mostly intact gravestones, regardless if a cemetery has ever existed in the area before entering SCP-5002-3. SCP-5002-3c, an entity described as an aging Caucasian female in a thick, black dress, is observed to be wandering the area, and the subject is advised to ignore it. SCP-5002-3c behaves erratically and, while not itself dangerous, may be observed engaging in - and - and even cases of - which can bring psychological harm to the observer. SCP-5002-2 specifically notes that any action that would be interpreted as "disrespecting the dead," including, but not limited to, damaging the gravestones will result in the instant death of the offender.

Proceeding, the subject will arrive at SCP-5002-3d, described as a grassy clearing bordering a hill, regardless if one is observable within - kilometers of the vicinity before entering SCP-5002-3. SCP-5002-2 warns this is the last chance to leave the area. Should the top of the hill be crossed, the subject will enter a complete sound void and displays a loss of willpower, only able to proceed forward. Attempting to remain in place by lying prone or sitting down will result in the subject being dragged forward by an unseen force until they reach the tree line. At this point, standard telecommunications technology will cease functioning regardless of power source, including wireless cameras, tracking devices, remote-controlled vehicles, and the subject will disappear from all forms of observation and enter SCP-5002-3e. Attempts to foil this (see test logs) have been unsuccessful. From this point, the only further information known is from SCP-5002-2 and Subject-5002-01.

SCP-5002-3e is described in SCP-5002-2 as being dark regardless of time of day that the subject observed before entering. Their sense of color becomes distorted, observing colors to be either too bright or muted. The scale of objects begins to shift with trees appearing to be as small as common flowers and flowers being the size of typical trees. The subject will experience a general sense of unease and the sensation of being observed at all times. The subject is instructed to stay on the path until they come to SCP-5002-3f, a pair of entwined, leafless trees holding an ornate, full-length mirror between them, surrounded by a fairy circle that seemingly marks a boundary. The subject has the choice to either return to the hill or to proceed into the ring. So far, Subject 5002-01 seems to be the only subject thus far to have done the former.

Should the subject proceed, they will become surrounded by trees and the mirror will begin to glow and emanate whispering noises. The ground will be covered with discarded personal items from previous visitors, all non-functional in the cases of devices. At this point, SCP-5002-3e becomes a portal, which the visitor can choose not to immediately enter but instances of SCP- 5002-3g, unknown creatures whose presence is only marked by their luminescent eyes will appear and become hostile, forcing the subject to proceed into SCP-5002-3f, bringing them to SCP-5002-3h, which resembles a seemingly empty town square from the Renaissance period. The subject will feel compelled to enter the town as instances of SCP-5002-3g seem to be present in the nearby trees.

It is at this point that the subject will encounter one or more instances of SCP-5002-4. If SCP-5002-4a is encountered, the subject must run into the nearest building and lock themselves in until SCP-5002-4b-f arrive to escort them, avoiding SCP-5002-4a at all costs. From here, the subject will finally be taken to SCP-5002 itself. What happens beyond this point is unclear, but it can be presumed that the subject is consumed by SCP-5002 in more cases than otherwise.

* * *

 **Document SCP-5002-002: Graveyard Test Logs**

While tests involving SCP-5002-3d were ongoing, Dr. Hawthorne ordered a series of tests to ascertain the anomalous effects of SCP-5002-3b. Some of these results brought Dr. Hawthorne's interest in scientific method into question and brought to the Foundation's notice their personal interest in testing specific effects of SCP's without authorization.

 **Observational Log 5002- FULL**

 **Subject: SCP-5002-3b**

 **Preface:** Single D-class personnel instructed to avoid stepping on graves while traveling through SCP-5002-3b. Subject missteps and steps on gravestone without causing damage.

 **Results:** Subject immediately froze, not responding to orders to remove foot off of gravestone or to continue forward. Subject appears to suffer a seizure, expelling blood from mouth and eyes. Subject expires before receiving medical attention, the cause having been internal bleeding, although no internal injuries are noted in examinations.

 **Observational Log 5002- FULL**

 **Subject: 5002-3 -3b**

 **Preface:** Single D-class personnel instructed to avoid stepping on graves while traveling through SCP-5002-3b. Subject reports the need to urinate and walks off path despite orders to wait until clear of the cemetery. Subject proceeds to urinate on one of the standing tombstones.

 **Result:** All personnel present describe a sudden change in atmospheric pressure, an electric arc appears from the ground beneath subject feet, causing the subject to seize and collapse to the ground. Subject pronounced dead upon closer inspection from third-degree burns to their entire body.

 ** _I know D classes aren't all that bright but damn…. Can't seem to get the smell of burnt hair out of my nose though. -Dr. Hawthorne_**

* * *

 **Document SCP-5002-003: Hillside Test Logs**

 **Observational Log 1. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-3

 **Preface:** Instance of SCP-5002-5 ordered to walk across hilltop according to instructions from 5002-2.

 **Result:** Subject displayed no abnormal behavior until crossing the hilltop, at which point they froze for about five seconds and then proceeded to walk forward towards the tree line despite orders to halt. Whether this was due to hearing loss or lack of willpower is uncertain. Subject seemingly vanished once out of visual range, confirmed by infrared surveillance. Attempts to pursue were aborted when two security personnel who crossed the threshold also exhibited the same symptoms and suffered the same results.

 ** _Jesus, those guards were like lemmings. I wonder if this "mistress" prefers subjects who have read the book or not. - Dr. Hawthorne_**

 **Observational Log 2. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-3

 **Preface:** D-class personnel ordered to walk across hilltop according to instructions from 5002-2. This Specific D-class has not read from SCP-5002-2.

 **Result:** Same result as previous test. No attempts made to pursue.

 ** _Scratch that, apparently it doesn't even matter if you've read the book or not. Maybe it just comes from knowing and following the instructions to the point where you reach the hilltop. Explains what happened to the guards, so that's good to know. - Dr. Hawthorne_**

 **Observational Log 3. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-3

 **Preface:** Instance of SCP-5002-5 is equipped with a head-mounted wireless camera feeding into a monitor.

 **Result:** Subject proceeds as before. Footage continues to stream until after the subject is out of visual range, at which point connection is lost. Subject reappeared seconds later at the hilltop, seemingly confused and absent of camera but unharmed, and was recovered for debriefing. This subject, referred to as Subject 5002-01, is the Foundation's best living source of knowledge of SCP-5002-3's inner areas.

 ** _Holy shit, one of them came back! Claims to have been gone for hours, maybe even days, but, otherwise, the subject seems to be behaving normally. Also, unsure if this one counts but no one's explained if that number-5 creep is considered "living" per se but we'll get something out of this one. - Dr. Hawthorne_**

 **Observational Log 4. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-3

 **Preface:** D-class personnel ordered to walk across hilltop according to instructions from SCP-5002-2. D-class is followed by a small remote-controlled drone.

Result: Subject proceeds as before. Drone loses connection once out of visual range. No attempts to recover the drone or camera are made.

 **Observational Log 5. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-3

 **Preface:** D-class personnel ordered to walk across hilltop according to instructions from SCP-5002-2, but ordered beforehand to sit down or lay prone upon loss of hearing.

 **Result:** Subject complies with orders, but is then rapidly dragged by an unseen force into the trees and disappears. No attempts made to pursue.

 **Observational Log 6. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-3

 **Preface:** D-class personnel ordered to walk across hilltop according to instructions from 5002-2, but ordered beforehand to sit down or lay prone upon loss of hearing. D-class is wearing a sturdy leather belt tied to a thick rope, which is secured around a tree.

 **Result:** Subject complies with orders but is then pulled by an unseen force sufficient to snap the rope and disappears. No attempts made to pursue.

 ** _I sense a challenge here. Fuck it, going for broke next time. Time to call in some heavier artillery - Dr. Hawthorne_**

 **Observational Log 7. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-3

 **Preface:** D-class personnel ordered to walk across hilltop according to instructions from 5002-2, but ordered beforehand to sit down or lay prone upon loss of hearing. D-class is wearing a full climbing harness connected to an industrial steel cable, which is attached a four-wheeler's winch system.

 **Result:** Subject complies with orders but is then pulled, meeting resistance from the secured winch. After several seconds, the force increases to the point that the cable snaps, whipping back and injuring a security officer while the subject disappears. Personnel evacuated to a medical facility for multiple rib fractures and internal bleeding. All but specifically authorized tests regarding SCP-5002-3 are suspended.

 ** _My request to test with multiple cable systems and several heavier vehicles at once was denied. Stated reason being that supposedly we can't get anything bigger than an ATV down the graveyard path without potentially damaging the gravestones… higher-ups haven't forgotten what happened to those two D-class. What a shame, not much point in having done all these tests if we don't keep pushing the envelope if you ask me. - Dr. Hawthorne_**

 **Observational Log 8 FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-3 and SCP-272

 **Preface:** Single D-class personnel ordered to walk across hilltop according to instructions from 5002-2, but ordered beforehand to sit down or lay prone upon loss of hearing. SCP-272 stuck in the ground at a time when subject's shadow is approximately 50 meters long.

 **Result:** Subject complies with orders but is then pulled, completely halted by SCP-272. A distinct, low-frequency growling noise is noted to emanate from within the treeline. The subject is held in place at the 50-meter limit with no observable movement backward or forwards. After several hours, SCP-272 is removed. Five seconds later, the subject is pulled towards the treeline with sufficient force to lift them off the ground and disappears into the trees. Growling noises cease.

 ** _I get the sense that "she" does __not_ _like being teased, we've been dangling carrots on a stick or at least the mistress seems to interpret our tests as such. I'm just glad I finally got a chance to work with 272. - Dr. Hawthorne_**

* * *

 **Document SCP-5002-004: Relocation Test Logs**

 **Observational Log 1. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-2

 **Preface:** Object is placed in a secured safe box and moved by truck to a sparsely populated area.

 **Result:** Object disappears despite the box never being opened, reappearing four days later in -, -, and is recovered with minimal exposure.

 **Observational Log 2. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-2

 **Preface:** Object is secured shut with steel bands and given to single D-class personnel, who must keep his hands on the object at all times be constantly surveyed while being moved to a sparsely populated area.

 **Result:** Item disappears in front of personnel, leaving the steel band behind, reappearing a 28 days later in -, -.. Item is recovered with minor civilian casualties when Global Occult Coalition members in possession of the object violently resisted Foundation personnel. Elements of MTF Alpha-5 "Front Runners" dispatched to eliminate hostiles and successfully recover SCP-5002-2.

 **Observational Log 3. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-2

 **Preface:** Object is placed in a 2x2-meter cube of freshly-poured concrete and moved after 72 hours to set.

 **Result:** The concrete block is dismantled to find the item has vanished. SCP-5002-2 resurfaces three days later in -, - and is recovered with minimal exposure.

* * *

 **Document SCP-5002-005: Reading Test Logs**

 **Observational Log 1. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-2

 **Preface:** Single English-educated D-Class personnel ordered to silently read SCP-5002 and describe any sensations felt.

 **Result:** Subject complies with orders, describes no strange sensations and exhibits no abnormal behavior aside from typical curiosity towards SCP-5002.

 **Observational Log 2-5. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-2

 **Preface:** Single D-Class personnel per test, each educated in different modern languages, ordered to silently read SCP-5002 and describe any sensations felt.

 **Result:** All subjects comply with orders, describe no strange sensations, and exhibit no abnormal behavior.

 ** _The text in the book itself does not appear to visibly change yet so far everyone with basic reading and comprehension skills at K-12 or higher can read it and understand the instructions. Makes me wonder… - Dr. Hawthorne_**

 **Observational Log 6. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-2

 **Preface:** Single English-speaking D-Class personnel tested to be functionally illiterate ordered to silently read SCP-5002 and describe any sensations felt.

 **Results:** Subject, as expected, cannot read or comprehend the object's contents and expressed no sensations or abnormal behavior. When asked, the subject could not repeat instructions, exhibited confusion, and has no further understanding of SCP-5002 than before the test.

 **Observational Log 7. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-2

 **Preface:** Single D-Class personnel tested to have been naturalized in Lingala but blinded years before in an accident, ordered to place hands on SCP-5002 and describe any sensations felt.

 **Results:** Despite no visual change in the text or pages, the subject describes Braille corresponding with his natural language, thus proving able to read and describe SCP-5002-2's contents. No other abnormal behavior displayed.

 ** _Color me surprised, I specifically tested with a much newer language than any European or Middle Eastern dialect, but the book shows a wide range of adaptability. - Dr. Hawthorne_**

 **Observational Log 8. FULL**

 **Subject:** SCP-5002-2

 **Preface:** Single English-speaking D-Class personnel surgically deprived of all five senses, except hearing, has their hands placed on SCP-5002-2 and ordered to describe any perceived sensations.

 **Results:** Subject describes no sensations and displays no knowledge of SCP-5002-2's contents. Subject later terminated and test officer suspended pending formal disciplinary action.

 ** _Dr. Hawthorne has been removed from this project due to his repeated use of unauthorized testing methods that yield nominal results and generally waste valuable resources, and not a moment too soon. Ordering that man's parietal and occipital lobes to be surgically disconnected from his brain was the last straw. - Dr. Dane_**

* * *

 **Document SCP-5002-006: Exploration and Contact Log**

 **Below is the audio transcript of exploration of SCP-5002-3.**  
 **Exploration realized on -/-/-, prior to Hawthorne's dismissal.**

 ** _(D-5002-82 is a 25-year old Caucasian male of average build. D-5002-82 is equipped with a concealed wireless microphone and an audio receiver embedded in their middle ear for communication with Dr. Hawthorne at Control.)_**

 ** _D-5002-82 switches on recording having successfully passed the threshold. Subject's footsteps and changes in breathing can be heard. Audio quality is poor and periodically drops._**

 **D-5002-82:** Do you hear me, doc?

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** Loud and clear, 82. Please proceed. Briefly describe your surroundings, if you would be so kind.

 **D-5002-82:** Not a whole lot, it's really dark. Colors are weird… the size of the plants is weird, man. Are mushrooms supposed to be that big?

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** Please ignore the plants and keep moving. Let me know when you reach the next area. You should see a fairy ring at the end of the path.

 **D-5002-82:** What's that?

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** (sighs, annoyed) A large circle of mushrooms on the ground. Smaller ones than what you've been seeing. Keep walking until you see it.

 _D-5002-82 continues walking for several minutes and begins to mutter unintelligibly to themselves about the strange surroundings._

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** We need you to focus, 82, this is important.

 **D-5002-82:** I dunno, doc, this is trippy stuff.

 _D-5002-82 walks in silence for another few minutes._

 **D-5002-82:** There, I see it.

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** Enter it and tell me what you are seeing and hearing.

 _D-5002-82 is heard walking before audio is lost for about a minute. Audio returns with subject's rapid breathing and the sound of rustling nearby. The subject sounds anxious._

 **D-5002-82:** What the hell was that? Doc, what is going on? Something's out there, man. It's all over the place… are those freakin' eyes?!

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** Just ignore them, everything's under control. Do you see a mirror?

 **D-5002-82:** Yeah… it's glowing… I can hear whispers of something… Jesus, doc, it's coming from the mirror!

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** Good, that's normal.

 **D-5002-82:** Normal?! How is this-?

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** Everything's fine, 82, just walk through it.

 **D-5002-82:** What? You can't walk through a-

 **Dr. Hawthorne** : Do as you are instructed, 82. I said to walk through the mirror.

 _D-5002-82 is heard panicking and the rustling gets louder. Just audible over the background noise are unintelligible whispers. The subject is heard rapidly walking and audio is lost for several minutes. Subject's breathing has slowed and the rustling is gone._

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** 82, are you still there?

 **D-5002-82:** Yeah Doc… holy crap, I'm ok. I thought I was going to die back there.

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** I told you, 82, just follow my instructions and you'll be fine. What do you see?

 **D-5002-82:** Uh… there's a forest behind me and… is that a town up ahead?

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** That's as should be expected. Does it appear of about Renaissance era in design?

 **D-5002-82:** Not sure what that would look like, Doc.

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** Of course not. Well, does it look old?

 **D-5002-82:** Yeah, definitely not like where I'm from, like those postcard images from Europe. Looks deserted too.

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** Listen carefully, it is important that from this point onwards you do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT respond verbally to anything I say. Just follow my instructions. Now, go into the square.

 _D-5002-82's footsteps can be heard, transitioning from walking on grass to cobblestone. Unintelligible snatches of subject's muttering and unknown third person's dialogue are occasionally picked up. After about ten minutes of this, audio is lost._

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** (Sigh) I guess I didn't expect him to get that far, I doubt we'll hear more from him at this point. Ok, folks, we're shutting down-

 _Audio returns at this point. Heavy breathing, moans and a dripping sound are heard, suspected to be subject in pain, possibly injured. A distinctly female human voice is heard._

 **SCP-5002:** It is very rude to eavesdrop, human…Your cattle will suffer for your discourtesy.

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** (to personnel) You there, hands off that button, we're not done just yet. (Into microphone) Who are you? Identify yourself.

 _A rumbling growl can be heard and SCP-5002's voice changes to indicate hostility._

 **SCP-5002:** How dare **you** demand anything from **me**? Such arrogance is unbecoming. A little less hubris would do you a world of good I suspect.

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** With all due respect, madam, I don't think you understand what you're dealing with, and I'll have you know-

 _An animistic roar can be heard, and SCP-5002's voice returns having changed to a lower pitch and takes on a different reverberation. Entity sounds dangerously hostile._

 **SCP-5002:** No! I'll have **you** know, human! So listen closely. I care little of your world…. The masses of your kind, crawling around like common vermin, daring to think that even one among you is superior to the rest. HA! I was here long before your kind was little more than a thought. I am by far older than your meaningless existence. And by far beyond your understanding…. ….You are nothing. YOU are mere livestock to me. Nothing more… You live as you do only because I allow you to. Do not take my absence as weakness, swine. Be grateful for my mercy.

 _Growling continues in the background._

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** … I'm not-

 **SCP-5002:** Do not test me again, My patience towards you and yours is wearing rather thin…. *sighs* Surely you read my book…..how else would you have found the entrance to my home? It tells you there are fates worse than death, you must recall seeing that. Well, let me assure you that that statement is truer than your simple mind is capable of comprehending. Learn your place, cattle…

 _Connection to the microphone is then lost. A long sigh is heard from Dr. Hawthorne and the control personnel are completely silent._

 **Dr. Hawthorne:** My god… shut it down, we're done for now.

 _Note: In the aftermath of this encounter, all further exploration of SCP-5002-3 is suspended until further notice._

* * *

 **Addendum-5002-03-002:** _Another leak, another day._

 ** _In light of fruitless testing efforts and threats of hostility from SCP-5002 itself, SCP-5002 was put on the back burner and largely forgotten for years aside from continuing to send in D-class like clockwork. Even I had forgotten about it and I was the project's head scientist after that crazy fuck Hawthorne was put away. However, recently, it almost entered the public light again thanks to a local media and law enforcement incident when a body was discovered just outside SCP-5002-3. Here's a clipping from the local newspaper:_**

 **Headline:** _" **Mysterious Body Found in Nearby Woods"**_

 **Body:** _"Citizens of the normally peaceful rural town of -, - were shocked when the - Police Department made a public statement regarding the appearance of a body in the surrounding forest. The victim, currently known only as John Doe, was male, in their late forties, white, and found with no form of identification. Doe is suspected to be an escaped prisoner as the body was dressed in what seems to be an orange prison-style jumpsuit, but the emblem and identification number do not correspond with any known prison system in the area. The body was reported in the early morning by a local birdwatcher who spotted it from a distance through their binoculars._

 _The - Police Department coroner has not yet released a statement as to the cause of death, although officers who recovered the body recalled no external injuries. So far death by local wildlife and homicide have been ruled out._

 _(Shows a sketch of the man's face)_

 _If you recognize this man, we ask that you please contact the - Police Department with any information on this person, their origins, or what may have lead to their death."_

 ** _That's right, a God damn D-class somehow made its way back OUT of -03 right under our very nose. Granted, surveillance in the area had gotten kinda lax with so few incidents happening aside from tranqing the odd hiker or two. All I know is a couple people are in a bit of trouble. Subsequently, planted Foundation personnel in both the PD and local media managed to requisition the body, administered amnesiacs to all involved, put out a follow-up story decrying the whole incident as a hoax perpetrated by local kids, etc, etc, all cleaned up in the space of about six hours. Honestly, the Foundation's better at covering up leaks than they have at keeping these things from happening in the first place._**

 ** _What I'm glad the paper did not talk about was that a handwritten note found on the body which we recovered from Evidence. It reads as such._**

" _To the new strange human and your team,_

 _While I do appreciate the steady source of fresh meat, please do take care that you screen the cattle you send me more thoroughly. This one was diseased. Although I must say that I did so enjoy the previous one you sent in, the one with the all plant-based diet, the flavoring was delicious._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Mistress"_

 ** _We had the subject autopsied after recovery and it was found that the subject did, in fact, have a disease: a very small but malignant and metastasizing brain tumor. God knows how that made it past us. Although it is mildly unsettling that "she" addressed me almost specifically, it is more so disturbing that the "mistress" refers to the D class as cattle…I mean, that is kind of what we are using them for, so I do see her point. I wonder how she views the rest of us? - Dr. Dane_**


End file.
